Alchemy
Alchemy is a branch of magic and an ancient science concerned with the study of the four basic elements, as well as the study of the transmutation of substances; it is thus intimately connected with potion-making, chemistry and transformation magic. Alchemy also concerns philosophy; alchemical literature is dominated by mystical and metaphysical speculation. The science dates back to antiquity, although there were still wizards actively studying and practicing it in the 20th century. A less well known branch of Alchemy is Spagyric, or "plant alchemy." If there is enough demand, Alchemy is an optional subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to sixth and seventh years. History Alchemy has been a field of study since antiquity. As the time went on, the lack of common words for chemical concepts and processes, as well as the need for secrecy (presumably to avoid Muggle persecution) led alchemists to borrow terms and symbols of biblical and pagan mythology, Astrology, Kabbalah and other esoteric fields. THis marked a progress in alchemical research, as it allowed the exchange of ideas between alchemists. However, this also ended up making the plainest chemical recipe read like an abstruse magic incantation, probably difficulting the learning and spreading of alchemy as a science. Dzou Yen, widely considered one of the fathers of Chinese scientific thought, was an alchemist in the fourth century B.C., during the final years of the Zhou Dynasty. The best known goals of the alchemists were the transformation of common metals into gold or silver, the creation of a Panacea, a remedy that would cure all diseases and prolong life indefinitely, and the discovery of a Universal solvent. Two of the three primary alchemical goals were achieved by French alchemist Nicolas Flamel sometime around the thirteenth or fourteenth centures, with his creation of the Philosopher's Stone and, consequently, the Elixir of Life. Flamel went on to live to the 1990s and to six centuries old, til the destruction of the Stone by him and his alchemical partner Albus Dumbledore. The African wizards have always been particularly skilled in alchemy and Astronomy. Some scholars, like Kennilworthy Whisp, believe that Quidditch was introduced in Africa by European witches and wizards travelling there in search of alchemical and astronomical information. Paracelsus, apart from his important contributions to the field of medicine, was also a secretive alchemist in the 16th century. According to an alchemical work, which original translation from Latin dated back to 1557, the constituents of the perfect medicine, are Vinegar, Salt, Urine, Sal Ammoniac, and a particular Sulfur Vive. Alchemists' greatest prestige came not from their trademark mystic and metaphysical speculation, but from their more mundane contributions to various chemical industries, such as ore testing and refining, metalworking, production of inks, dyes and cosmetics, ceramics and glass manufacture, preparation of extracts and liquors and the invention of gunpowder. The preparation of Aqua Vitae was also a popular "experiment" among European alchemists. The sixth-year Potions curriculum at Hogwarts covers alchemy and, as such, Libatius Borage's Advanced Potion-Making includes a brief historical and scientific overview of alchemy. According to Horace Slughorn, the preparation of an antidote for a blended poison following Golpalott's Third Law incurs in an almost alchemical process. There is a Center for Alchemical Studies in Egypt. This may be the largest center in the world, although this is not clear. During his world tour, Elphias Doge observed the experiments of Egyptian alchemists. Known alchemists *Dzou Yen (fl. 4th century B.C.) *[[Nicolas Flamel (c. 1327 - c. 1992) *Paracelsus (1493 - 1541) *Albus Dumbledore (1881 - 1997) *Libatius Borage (presumably) *Golpalott (presumably) Category:Alchemy